


10,000 hours

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (but that's not a tag for some reason?), (just yeonjun), Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Kissing, Like so much kissing, M/M, Sleepy Boys, also hickeys, and soobin hot, as so eloquently put by yj, yeonjun is easy to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “Choi Soobin,” he said, blinking his eyes open lazily to look at Soobin.“Yes?” Soobin asked.“Has anyone ever given you a hickey?”Soobin pressed his lips together, thinking about it for a moment, before he shook his head.Yeonjun hummed in acknowledgement, before a grin began to form on his lips, something sharp and dangerous in his eyes. “Do you..want me to give you one?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Soobin.(or: yeonjun teaches soobin how to give hickeys; his regret is immediate)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: you and me together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563058
Comments: 10
Kudos: 492





	10,000 hours

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the prettymuch song of the same name!!

Yeonjun woke up curled into Soobin’s side, his face pressed against the younger’s neck. He blinked a few times, barely opening his eyes each time as he sucked in a breath through his nose, exhaling back into Soobin’s neck. He was just vaguely aware of his limbs, stretching out his legs and curling his fingers, kicking Soobin in the ankle and burying his fingers in the younger’s shirt as a result. He sighed against Soobin’s neck, eyes fluttering back closed.

“You awake?” Soobin asked, his voice rumbling in his chest under Yeonjun’s hand.

“ _No,_ ” he muttered, nosing at the soft skin of Soobin’s neck and throwing one of his legs over Soobin’s waist. If he was awake, that meant he had to get out of bed. He had things he had to do. But he really didn’t want to get out of bed and do things, instead wanting to stay in bed forever, cuddling with Soobin. Maybe if he just stayed here, he’d fall back asleep and be able to continue successfully ignoring his responsibilities.

He heard what sounded like Soobin setting his phone down the bedside table before his hand was in Yeonjun’s hair, gently carding through the strands. His hair was still blue, albeit a washed out version of what it had once been, the color faded and his roots visibly growing back in.

Yeonjun pursed his lips, pressing a kiss against Soobin’s neck where his face was resting, repeating the action several times. Soobin giggled softly at the feeling, the light touch of his lips ticklish against his neck. Yeonjun slid his hand up Soobin’s chest, fingers nativating past his collarbone and up trailing up the plane of his neck to gently hold his jaw, turning Soobin’s head until they were face-to-face, their noses almost touching.

“Hi,” Soobin said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Hey,” Yeonjun replied equally as soft, lazily opening his eyes only to close them again as he pressed forward to capture the younger’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss. It was easy for him to slide his tongue against the seam of Soobin’s lips and have them part for him, an automatic response. Yeonjun took Soobin’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently. 

Soobin didn’t get embarrassed by the lip biting anymore, but rather encouraged — which is why Yeonjun ghosted his lips over Soobin’s, but not actually kissing him again. Soobin chased after his mouth, before getting frustrated at the lack of kissing and using the hand he had in Yeonjun’s hair to bring their lips together. Yeonjun smiled into the kiss, sighing as Soobin gingerly licked into his mouth. Yeonjun’s fingers, still on the juncture of Soobin’s jaw, reached out of their own accord, taking hold of Soobin’s earlobe and giving it a slight tug. They took their time, languidly exploring each other’s mouths until a yawn escaping Yeonjun’s mouth broke their kiss. He pressed a quick kiss to Soobin’s lips in apology, and then a few more for good measure before he pulled back completely, smiling at Soobin, and finally sitting up.

He stretched his arms out above his head, leaning from side to side and twisting at the waist. After he deemed himself properly stretched, he laid back down, forgoing his warm spot next to Soobin in favor of draping himself over the younger instead, burying his head in Soobin’s chest. Soobin immediately circled his arms around Yeonjun’s waist.

“Still tired?” he asked. Yeonjun nodded into Soobin’s chest and an airy laugh left Soobin’s lips.

After a few minutes had passed Yeonjun lifted his head, propping his chin up on the back of his hand so it wouldn’t dig uncomfortably into Soobin’s chest. “Choi Soobin,” he said, blinking his eyes open lazily to look at Soobin.

“Yes?” Soobin asked.

“Has anyone ever given you a hickey?”

Soobin pressed his lips together, thinking about it for a moment, before he shook his head.

“What, really?” Yeonjun asked, a little disbelieving. 

Soobin shook his head again. "Nope." 

Yeonjun hummed in acknowledgement, before a grin began to form on his lips, something sharp and dangerous in his eyes. “Do you..want me to give you one?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Soobin.

“Sure.”

Yeonjun pushed himself up off of Soobin’s chest, sitting up again so he could crawl onto Soobin’s lap. Soobin's hands automatically went to rest on his waist, steadying Yeonjun as he leaned down and took Soobin’s face in his hands. He dropped a kiss onto his lips, and then a few more before he moved down his jaw, kissing back towards his ear. He took his earlobe between his teeth and pulled on it, causing Soobin to pinch Yeonjun’s side, his hand having slipped just under the hem of the older’s t-shirt. Yeonjun reflexively jerked away from Soobin’s fingers, swatting at his hand and eliciting a laugh out of the younger. 

The laugh died in his throat as Yeonjun lightly grazed his teeth over his neck, nipping at the skin. Soobin unintentally squirmed at the sensation, hands tightening on his hips. Yeonjun paused, lips resting against Soobin’s neck. When his fingers relaxed and he gave no indication that he actually wanted Yeonjun to stop, he actually _bit down_ , maybe a tiny bit too hard. Nonetheless, Soobin gasped, fingers immediately digging into Yeonjun’s hips. Yeonjun grinned, releasing the skin and laving his tongue over the indents his teeth left before he began leaving open mouthed kisses against Soobin’s neck. He kissed his way across Soobin’s neck, intended to leave Soobin’s hickey on the other side, but not before stopping momentarily to nip at his adam’s apple.

On the other side, Yeonjun kissed sloppily at Soobin’s neck until he found a spot he liked, lightly biting the skin before pulling it into his mouth. His hand went to rest on the other side of Soobin’s neck, fingers tracing lightly over the teeth marks as he slowly started to suck on the skin. Soobin’s breath caught in his throat, before a breathy little exhale left his lips, fingers curling in the fabric of Yeonjun’s t-shirt. After a little bit he let it slip out of his mouth, neck craning back so he could get a good look at it. Hm, not enough yet. He went back in, taking the reddening skin back into his mouth and doubling down in his efforts, being rewarded with a soft, sweet moan from Soobin. 

When he pulled back for the second time, he was satisfied at the shade of red it had taken on, purple just barely mottling the edge. He pressed a feather-light kiss to it before sitting back up, looking down at Soobin — whose eyes were close, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks — and taking hold of his face again. Soobin opened his eyes at Yeonjun’s touch, the older’s hands sliding down to cradle either side of his neck.

“There,” Yeonjun said, running his thumb over the hickey, pressing down on it just a little. “Your first hickey. How was it?”

“ _Good_ ,” Soobin said, but there was something else in his voice.

He was blatantly eyeing Yeonjun’s lips, not even looking Yeonjun in the eye. Before Yeonjun could ask him if he wanted to make out some more, Soobin sat up, dragging his hand up from where it had been resting on Yeonjun’s hip to place it on the nape of his neck, and pulled the older into a kiss. Yeonjun lazily looped his arms around Soobin’s shoulders as he kissed Soobin back, Soobin’s hand falling to spread out on the small of Yeonjun’s back.

Eventually Soobin rolled them over, pushing Yeonjun into the mattress. They separated momentarily, jostled by the action changing their positions, but Yeonjun dragged Soobin back in by the arms still around his neck. A content sigh left his lips when Soobin parted from his lips to press a kiss just under his jaw, kissing down it to reach his neck like Yeonjun had done to him minutes earlier. 

“Tell me—” Soobin mouthed against Yeonjun’s neck, “ _teach me how to give you a hickey_.”

Yeonjun pressed his lips together, swallowing a groan. That shouldn’t be hot. It was a normal request. Soobin requesting (? asking? Demanding?) that Yeonjun instruct him on how to give a hickey _while_ he was giving him a hickey shouldn’t be hot. (But it was. God, it was so hot. Soobin was hot.)

“ _Uh_ ,” Yeonjun said, ever so eloquent, as he quickly tried to shove the thoughts of _Soobin hot_ on the back burner and think of how to explain how to give someone a hickey. “Pick somewhere with a lot of flesh — nothing too boney, because that’ll hurt more than it feels good. Neck, stomach, thighs — all good places.”

Soobin hummed against his neck, still just mouthing wetly at the skin. It was making it hard for Yeonjun to think.

“Um, you like— you kiss the skin. And you can use te _-eeth_ —” he continued, voice wavering and pitch raising on the last word as Soobin did just that, micking what Yeonjun had done earlier and teasing him with drags of his teeth against his skin. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, closing his eyes. "You can use teeth, or your tongue, to tease a little. And then you just— you suck on the skin until it bruises, until it’s somewhere between pink and dark red.”

Soobin hummed again, peppering some actual kisses onto Yeonjun’s neck before unceremoniously biting down, lightly nibbling at the skin as he began to suck. One of Yeonjun’s hands moved to cradle the back of Soobin’s head, the other fisted in the fabric of his sweatshirt between his shoulders. The hand that Soobin had placed on Yeonjun’s back had returned to Yeonjun’s hip, under his t-shirt and just caressing the skin with his thumb as he worked at Yeonjun’s neck.

Yeonjun was normally pretty vocal; whether it was noises, or just words in general, he was nonstop. But now, he had his fist — the hand that had been cradling Soobin’s neck moments ago — in his mouth, muffling the noises that were trying to claw their way out of his throat. Embarrassing noises. Noises that shouldn’t be produced just by having some suck some bruises into the skin of his neck. But _Soobin hot,_ and that’s all his body seemed to care about.

So when Soobin removed his lips from Yeonjun’s neck, he mourned the loss, a tiny whine escaping his lips through his fingers. Yeonjun felt him sit up, and lightly took hold of the end of his sweatshirt sleeve, loosely intertwining their fingers when the younger’s poked out from the end of it. 

“Hyung, am I doing something wrong?” he asked. 

Yeonjun could hear the pout in his voice. He couldn’t look at him.

Soobin tugged gently on Yeonjun’s fingers. “Hyung, look at me.”

He really didn't want to, but he opened his eyes to see that Soobin was, indeed, pouting at him. With his puffy, spit-slick lips. _Fuck._ ( _Soobin hot, Soobin hot, Soobin hot—_ )

“What am I doing wrong?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun blinked, shaking his head. “N-nothing. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

The pout on Soobin’s lips turned into a frown. “That sounds like I’m _definitely_ doing something wrong.”

Yeonjun opened his mouth to tell Soobin, no, he was doing great, Yeonjun was just so fucking gone for him that receiving one (1) hickey reduced him to a moaning mess, and he would rather die than let him know that, and ended up just closing his mouth, absolutely none of those words leaving his lips.

With no constructive criticism from Yeonjun, Soobin said, “I’m gonna try again.”

He adjusted his position between Yeonjun’s thighs, moving to the other side of the older’s neck, like he was looking for a blank canvas to start over on. Before he leaned back down, he took their intertwined fingers and laced them together fully, preventing Yeonjun from shoving his fist back into his mouth. (Damn it, he'd been caught red-handed.)

Soobin started at the base of Yeonjun's neck, teasingly nipping at the bit of collarbone that was exposed by the wide collar of his t-shirt. He slowly made his way up the older’s neck, dropping kisses here and lightly biting there, until he’d reached just behind Yeonjun’s ear. “Hyung,” he breathed, lips ghosting over the shell of Yeonjun’s ear, “let me know when I’m doing things that make you feel good. Otherwise, I’ll think I’m doing something wrong because you don’t have the heart to correct me.”

He was right; Yeonjun didn't, especially not when Soobin was so enthusiastic about everything.

“Let me hear you, okay?” Soobin asked softly.

The words sent a tingle down Yeonjun’s spine, warming something in his gut. “Okay,” he echoed. 

Soobin kissed his cheek before returning to his neck. He pressed tender kisses to the soft skin before moving to open mouthed ones, dragging his teeth lightly against the expanse of Yeonjun’s neck. Goosebumps rippled across Yeonjun’s skin and a thin keening noise left the older’s lips — he immediately bit his lip to shut himself up. Then Soobin started sucking on his skin. 

Yeonjun’s hand that wasn't being held by Soobin's returned to the space between the younger's shoulder blades, fingers burying into the fabric just to have something to hold onto, despite already holding onto Soobin’s hand. He gave it a squeeze, which seemed to encourage Soobin, the younger biting down slightly as he sucked at the skin.

After a while, when he deemed it suitably dark, he pulled back slightly to pucker his lips and kiss the mark he had left. 

Yeonjun let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “ _’m starting to think you lied about the hickeys,_ ” he hissed out.

“Maybe,” Soobin teased, his lips brushing against Yeonjun’s neck as he spoke. His free hand had found its way back to Yeonjun’s hip, his fingers absently stroking the soft skin of his waist; Yeonjun’s leg involuntarily twitched at the action, and Soobin smiled against his neck because of it. “Or maybe I just have a good teacher.”

The mantra of _Soobin hot, Soobin hot, Soobin hot_ returned. “Shut up.”

“‘Kay,” he hummed. 

And then his mouth was back on Yeonjun’s neck, his teeth dragging against his skin yet again. Yeonjun’s head tilted to the side, opening up more area for Soobin to explore. Soobin trailed upwards until he was just behind the older’s ear. He took hold of the silver hoop in his cartilage and gently tugged on it. Yeonjun lightly smacked him on the back for it and Soobin ventured back down, stopping at the hickey to pepper it with kisses. He moved further down, latching onto Yeonjun’s collarbone, with the intention of sucking another mark into his skin. Yeonjun groaned at the feeling, arching slightly into Soobin’s hand on his waist; his previously loose grip just barely tightened.

Yeonjun was suddenly aware of Soobin’s arm starting to quiver on the pillow next to his head. He had been holding himself just above the older so he wouldn’t completely crush him (which he was thankful for. No matter how much he loved Soobin, he would rather not be slowly squished by the younger. That, coupled with the fact that their, uh, _activities_ had caused his lower half to take an interest, and if Soobin dropped onto him, he’d be in just the right position to—). 

Yeonjun squeezed Soobin’s hand and opened his mouth to let Soobin know he could stop, but all that came out was, “ _ah,_ Soobin—” before Soobin’s arm gave out.

As Yeonjun had predicted, the younger's hips brushed up against where he was definitely well past half-hard in his sweats. Most of the air in his lungs and an embarrassingly lewd moan left Yeonjun’s lips, and immediately Soobin stilled on top of him. Yeonjun released his hold on Soobin’s sweatshirt to cover his face with his hand, which he could feel growing warm beneath his palm. He couldn’t believe himself — getting a hardon from hickeys. _Hickeys_ . Just as he was about to go in on himself for being so easy to rile up (his brain reminded him that _Soobin hot,_ which was a large contributing factor), Soobin sat up, and then his hips shifted against his in a calculated, deliberate motion. Yeonjun moaned again, muffled by his hand as his eyes flew open, looking up at where Soobin was just barely hovering above him between his fingers. Soobin rolled his hips again, and this time Yeonjun whined. There was a smirk on Soobin’s lips and an expression akin to amusement on his face. 

“Does that feel good, Hyung?” he asked and oh, there was definitely amusement in his voice. Oh, Choi Soobin was going to be the death of him.

But Yeonjun didn’t say anything, just stared at the younger with his eyes half-lidded, hidden behind his hand. He could deny it, but his dick was literally hard, right next to— right next to Soobin’s own semi? Okay, so it wasn’t just Yeonjun getting turned on by a couple hickeys. Good to know. 

But that meant that two could play at this game. Yeonjun bucked his hips upwards, and it was Soobin’s turn to moan, a sweet sound falling from his lips. Soobin moved his hips in retaliation, and then Yeonjun his, and then Soobin his, and then Yeonjun his, until the two of them were just grinding against each other, panting and whining and moaning, chasing the warm feeling growing in their guts.

While the friction produced by just rubbing against each other with reckless abandon was absolutely delicious, it just didn’t seem to be enough for Yeonjun. He buried his hands in Soobin’s sweatshirt, pleasantly surprised when Soobin did not lean down as he pulled, righting himself in Soobin’s lap. That threw the younger off, his hips coming to a halt, and a curious expression on his flushed face. He then crawled off his lap, and his curious look morphed into a confused one.

“Move,” Yeonjun simply said, patting his hip and starting to manhandle him until he got the idea, before guiding him to sit back against the headboard. He crawled back into Soobin’s lap. He took hold of Soobin’s with his own, lacing their fingers together before he adjusted his position using Soobin’s hands to hold himself upright as he angled his body forward and lifted himself slightly, grinding down in circles he wasn’t able to do in his previous position. Soobin groaned at the feeling. To the best of his ability with his hands already occupied, he tried to grind up in time with Yeonjun as he ground down. Yeonjun let his forehead against the top of Soobin’s head, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to focus on chasing the high again.

At some point Soobin had untangled their fingers and put his hands on Yeonjun’s hips, pulling the older down onto him with each thrust. Yeonjun’s head had gone from resting against the top Soobin’s to pressed against his temple, soft moans falling from Yeonjun’s lips right into Soobin’s ear with each movement as a result. His arms were desperately clinging to Soobin’s shoulders, fingers buried in the fabric. It didn’t take much longer after that, Soobin feeling Yeonjun’s thighs tense over his as the older came, before he became boneless in his arms, his entire weight leaning into Soobin. 

“Keep going,” he sighed, giving Soobin permission to use his spent body to chase his own orgasm. He would’ve helped, really, but he couldn’t exactly feel his legs, so he didn’t know how much of a help he’d actually be. Soobin did as he was told, chasing his own orgasm until he went rigid and slumped back against the headboard, breathing heavily.

They both sat there for a moment, not saying a word, before Soobin gently asked, “are you going to move?”

“ _No_ ,” Yeonjun breathed against Soobin’s temple. “I’m going to stay right here.”

Soobin wrinkled his nose. “That’s gross.”

“ _You’re gross_ ,” he retorted, but pressed a light kiss against his temple before he slowly climbed off of Soobin, taking hold of the younger’s hand and pulling him along with him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic would not be possible w/o lu......love u
> 
> [\+ twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> [\+ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
